Respect
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Steve feels as though no one respects him. Thor shows him that he is respected ...and loved. ThorxSteve TonyxBruce ClintxNatasha
1. Thor's Return

**Author's Notes: So this is my first Thor/Steve fic. There are simply not enough of these so I shall write more despite my busy schedule. Please review; I accept harsh critiques, but mostly I want to hear what you guys want. Give me ideas, if they are good I'll slip it into a story, if they're great I'll make a completely different fic for it!**

After the battle with Loki, Thor had become great friends with his other teammates despite all of their differences. He had made the required arrangements dealing with Loki's punishment and then quite quickly returned to the new Avengers' 'informal' base, which was located in Tony's large home much to his dismay.

Steve Rogers was the most happy for Thor's return. Over the last few days he has felt alone, whether or not he was with the others or not. Steve was still very removed from this new world he had found himself in. It was nice to have Thor there to pipe up about something that didn't translate well. He hated to be made fun of by Tony.

When Thor finally walked into the large expanse of a living room for the first time, Steve had to force himself to stay in his seat silently instead of expressing his joy like a five year old. He felt very embarrassed for feeling so much…he must have been very depressed. Steve waited patiently until the others had finished greeting him.

Thor surprised him from behind with his two large hands clamping down on his shoulders. Steve turned and saw the Norse god's huge gleaming smile and he couldn't help but return that gesture. The smile felt awkward on his face, having not smiled for what felt years, but Thor didn't seem to notice as he gave his friend a good squeeze on the shoulders before removing his hands.

"It is nice to finally see you again, Captain Rogers," Thor boomed.

"Likewise," Steve replied, sounding weak compared to the god's overwhelming voice.

Thor walked around and sat down next to him. It looked as though he was about to speak, but the others, Tony leading the pack, had taken over his attention.

"Let's get down to business, then," Tony announced.

Thor looked at him quizzically, "What do mean, Stark? Have I not come here for informal conversing and frivolity?"

The others chuckled a bit and Natasha spoke up, "We thought that since you're going to be staying around here more often, we should teach you how to get around easier here."

"Wouldn't want you to break anything," Stark barked slightly directing it at Steve, who glared back.

Unaffected by the two men glowering at one another, Thor smiled, "Thank you for taking your time out to make me feel comfortable in such a strange environment. Where shall we begin?"

"Pepper," Tony turned to her as she was doing paperwork across the room, "Have you finished setting up -?"

"Don't I always?" she whipped back.

"Alright, then, Clint, Tasha, you can take it from here. I have some work to do."

As Tony got up, Bruce followed close behind like a lost little puppy.

Natasha headed for the elevator while Clint motioned for Thor to follow them. Thor popped up, excitedly from the couch, knowing that whatever Stark had planned would always be interesting.

Steve sat still as the exuberance he had once been full of faded. He leaned back in his seat and watched as Thor walked away, but before he reached the elevator he turned, "Are you not coming, Rogers?"

Steve perked up at the invitation and hurriedly picked himself up to follow Thor. They all went up in the elevator to the space which had been prepared for Thor. As they exited the elevator, they were met with a spacious loft setup. While the room was still very modern in many aspects, there were many decorative objects that might remind one of Asgard.

Natasha shook her head as she walked into the room, "He always has to outdo things."

"I'm not complaining," Clint said, referring to how comfortable he actually is here despite Stark's grandstanding. He then climbed up the stairs to the right to get a better vantage point.

"He is very generous," Thor added, looking around.

Natasha pulled him into the kitchen area of the loft and began to teach him about how to use certain devices. Thor wished to have his full attention on her, but his mind drifted to Steve, who he had still not gotten a chance to talk to. When he got a moment to glance over, he saw that the hero had planted himself on the couch and was chatting with Clint. He looked slightly disinterested in what Clint was saying and he took a moment to look in Thor's direction. He seemed flustered when caught and returned to his conversation.

As Natasha finished explaining how to use the important and/or dangerous things, she grabbed Clint, said that they would talk to him later and that he should rest up. This left Steve and Thor alone. Steve gave a heavy sigh.

Thor walked over and questioned his friend, "Is there something wrong?"

Steve looked up, innocently, "No, why would you think that?"

Thor's hard stare made the captain stiffen.

"It-it's nothing," he stammered, "It was just about Tony and…"

Steve stopped his ramblings in the hopes that Thor would feel satisfied with the answer. Unfortunately, the god wished to continue the topic as he sat down close to Steve.

"I thought the both of you would have gotten past your previous argument."

Steve snorted, "We did…then, we began a new one."

"I realize he is a bit…arrogant, but he has given us all a place to stay."

"Yes, I know that..."

Thor raised an eyebrow at him, inquiringly.

"Back then, when I became Captain America, everyone had grown to treat me with respect. Now it feels like I have to start all over again."

"Everyone here respects you, Captain. You have no need to think otherwise."

Steve looked him in eye, "Sometimes it feels like they don't," he got up, "I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. Steve's Confession

**Author's Notes: Thanks for everyone that read and reviewed.**

Before Steve made it to the door, Thor moved quickly, grabbing the man's wrist. Steve resisted, but Thor held strong.

"Thor-" Steve looked up and instantly stopped himself. The god's eyes were full of worry.

"Steven…" Thor leaned down closer to him and Steve's heart felt like it had stopped. The free hand of Thor's reached up and lightly caressed the man's cheek.

"I wish of you to stay," Thor spoke softly.

With a blush starting to invade his cheeks, Steve gave a small nod. He couldn't say no to those beautiful eyes, especially at such a close range.

The hand that gripped Steve's wrist loosened and slid down to hold the man's hand. Thor led him up the stairs to the right which led to his bed, half a floor up. Steve stood at the edge of the bed, bashful at the suggestion Thor was unintentionally making; did he wish for them to sleep together? The question was quickly answered when Thor began to remove his shoes and then his shirt. He sat down next to the pillows on the left side at the head of the bed and looked over to the nerve-filled, still-upset captain.

"You must relax, Captain. Sit."

Steve stupidly obeyed and immediately sat on the end of the bed. Thor couldn't help but chuckle, "I am not something to be feared."

With crinkled eyebrows, Steve breathed out of nose and smiled. There was no need to be nervous or upset anymore. He pushed those feelings to the back of his mind for the moment and fell back onto the mattress. Thor grinned widely. He reached for a remote which was located on the nightstand that Natasha had told him about. After looking at all the buttons, he found the ones labeled for lights and turned them off. Thor gave one last look at Steve before laying himself down on the mattress as well.

Steve turned his head to look up at his friend. The god was lit with the gentle light from the large windows as the sun was setting. His eyes were closed. He was calm and silent. Every single muscle in his body, it seemed, was completely lax. It was a different side of him that Steve had never seen. It made him a bit jealous that Thor could be so easily consumed with peacefulness.

Thor's shoulder's gently rolled and he moved his head. A lock of hair fell in front of his face. Steve carefully reached over and pushed the hair back into place behind Thor's ear. The god gave a soft sigh when Steve grazed his ear.

Steve sat up and stole a better look at the god. From afar, he actually looked quite stupid in the way he was laying the wrong way on the large bed with his legs dangling off the side. It didn't really seem to matter to Thor at all though as he continued to sleep.

Becoming annoyed with the position, Steve got up and rotated Thor by the legs to place him correctly on the bed. He smiled when the god weakly swatted at him and mumbled something. Steve then slipped off his shoes and climbed onto the other side of the bed. After a few more minutes of staring at the beautiful god, Steve let his eyes flutter shut. It only lasted for a moment because his eyes snapped open when he felt something on his hand. He gazed down and saw that Thor had reached toward him and was sleepily trying to hold his hand.

Steve chuckled, intertwining their fingers and he let his eyes shut once more.

Steve feel the warmth of the sun upon his back as he came to a conscious state, but that was not the only heat he felt. The front of his body was pressed against something warm and firm. He opened his eyes to be met with Thor's chest. Steve turned scarlet and started to back away when an arm came around him and kept him in place.

"Where is it that you think you are going?" Thor's amused voice rumbled.

Steve tilted his head upwards to see a very happy looking god. The captain tried to remain calm in the situation he had just found himself in.

"Did you have a rest-filled sleep?"

"Umm…yes," Steve said, blushing only more when his voice cracked.

Thor laughed softly, "I am happy to hear this, for I have never slept so well before."

Steve would have agreed, but he didn't trust his voice and he was happy that he didn't because Thor began to move his hands around, mainly around the captain's torso. Steve bit his lip nervously.

"Am I causing you embarrassment?" Thor asked, seriously.

The captain easily answered the question with a nervous laugh. Thor instantaneously moved away, "I am sorry."

Thor began to pick himself up and leave the bed. Steve _was_ nervous, but he did not wish to be left alone. He softly gasped out, "No." Thor paused, currently half off of the bed and turned his face to Steve. The man, instantly flustered, looked away from his gaze, but began to speak, even if it was so meekly.

"I'm sorry. I just…like I said last night, it wasn't easy to get people to care about me. I've only had two people who ever got to know me- and neither of them was in _this_ sense. I'm simply inexperienced and…scared."

Thor pivoted on his leg that was still on the bed and pulled Steve into an embrace. Steve, at first, held the other nervously, but then as the moments past he gripped tighter and pulled Thor closer than he ever thought was possible. He finally felt relieved and safe now that Thor understood him completely. A few tears made their way down Steve's face and he shook slightly in a sob. Upon feeling this Thor pulled back his chest just enough to see Steve's face.

"Please, do not cry. I am here to make you cheerful, Steve," he said taking the captain's face in his hands.

"I know," Steve choked, "I'm just-I'm happy."

"I do not see how this resembles happiness," Thor spoke, feeling useless.

Steve gave something between a sob and a chortle, confusing the god further.

"Happy crying," Steve announced.

"Happy crying?" Thor asked, trying to understand.

Steve looked up into Thor's face to see his complete confusion and he couldn't help it. He laughed and loudly. The other stared at him with an even more perplexed face until he watched as the laughing procured several more tears from his eyes.

"Oh," Thor smiled.

Steve gave a few large breaths and a short giggle which captured Thor's interest by its feminine pitch. Suddenly realizing what had come out of his mouth, Steve covered it. It was Thor's turn to laugh at the man. He placed his hands on the captain's arms and tried to force them down, Steve was having none of it and kept them up.

"Come now, Steve. I wish to bestow a kiss upon your lips."

Steve froze in place and stared at the god before him. Thor then easily moved the man's hands away from his face. He then pulled Steve into him so their faces were ever so close. They gazed into one another's eyes for a moment before Thor leaned in and offered a chaste kiss upon Steve's soft lips.

He backed away a few inches and spoke, "Do you accept what I feel toward you?"

Steve didn't waste a second as he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the god and smashed his lips against Thor's.


	3. Tony's Tomfoolery

**Author's Note: Please review; I love it. **

After some very fun and exciting making out, Thor and Steve ate a hardy breakfast. Steve couldn't remember the last time he had eaten so much. He always had to live with small amounts of food back then, so he grew accustom to not eating much. But now that Thor was here, the captain finally felt enthusiastic about more than just saving people's lives and justice and what not.

When Steve finished, he stood and went over to the sink to clean his plate. But before he even picked up the sponge, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Steve dropped the plate in the sink and turned around expecting an exuberant kiss, but instead Thor just held him and smiled.

Steve blushed and enjoyed the attention, but soon felt overwhelmed by the god's gaze.

"So…should we go see what the others are doing?" Steve inquired.

"I know that I am still not familiarized to your Midgardian ways, but I do not think that you should be seen in public in your current state."

"What do you mean?"

Thor gave a smirk and pulled the captain off to the bathroom. After being placed in front of the mirror, Steve practically had a panic attack. He was a complete mess. His entire face, neck and upper chest were littered with large dark bite marks. Thor booming laughter echoed through the room.

Steve sighed and playfully prodded the god in his stomach, "You're lucky that I heal so quickly."

As he stared at the mirror, Steve took a moment to gently graze over one of the marks with the tips of his fingers. It wasn't exactly his cup of tea, but he liked it nonetheless because it was from Thor. Now, he was actually beginning to mourn that these marks would disappear all too quickly. A frown had placed itself upon the captain's face. Thor reached over and smoothed his hand over the marks, "Do not worry. I will certainly make more of these when we are alone once more."

Steve blushed furiously, but didn't deny the want for more of these marks.

"How about we cleanse ourselves while we have the time?" he asked, gesturing toward the shower. Steve, having now been introduced to the new kinky side of his brain, jumped at the chance to get naked.

"Sure, Thor."

They both simultaneously removed their clothes and walked into the large shower stall together. Steve was still his nervous old self in the end and Thor comforted him with a kiss. They then mutually helped one anther clean themselves, but when it came to the more 'private areas' Steve backed off and the god understandingly turned and finished his business by himself, giving the captain time alone.

Thor continued to stand facing away as he waited and relaxed, letting the warm water of the shower hit his skin. Steve had finished cleaning himself a while ago, but he just stayed there and stared at the god before him as water trickled down his body. Then, he came up with a brilliant plan. He walked quietly up to Thor, whether the god noticed or not he still remained facing away. Then, Steve attacked. He looped his arms around Thor to keep him still and placed his mouth on Thor's neck. He began to imitate the way that he had felt Thor suck and bite him. Thor groaned happily at Steve's sudden interest in getting physical, but stayed docilely unmoving, wanting Steve to feel empowered and more content with the physical aspect of this relationship.

After a few minutes, Steve pulled back to joyfully revel in the accomplishment of producing a sizeable hickey. Thor smiled and ruffled the man's hair.

When they walked out of the bathroom in only their towels, Steve suddenly realized he had nothing to wear. He followed closely behind Thor as he walked in his closet.

"I do not understand why so many different choices are needed to cloth one self."

Steve chuckled, "I don't get it either."

Thor rifled through the hanging clothes and pulled out a thin, very dark purple sweater.

"I believe this would suit you well," Thor stated and handed the sweater to Steve.

"Oh, ok," Steve said, taking it from him and finding some pants. The pants that he found fit quite nice besides the height issue, but the sweater was much too large. Steve felt so small now compared to the god as the sweater fell off both of his shoulders. Thor saw him pouting and smiled, "What seems to be the problem?"

The captain raised an eyebrow, "It doesn't fit."

"Did you not think that it is perhaps intended to be that large?" he said and then dropped his eyes to stare at Steve's creamy white shoulders. The man blushed at the attention. Thor grinned, "It creates much more ease in effectively kissing you without the physical boundaries of clothing."

Steve stripped himself of the sweater, "Then, I'll just wear it when we're alone later."

Thor gave him a confused look, "Do you not wished to be kissed by me in a public setting, Steve?"

Steve turned away, "This isn't going to be accepted, Thor. We're both men. We're teammates. And you're a god and I'm human. It's as taboo as it's gonna get."

"I do not see how any of those things would stop us from loving one another, Steven. The people of Asgard love one another no matter the gender or rank. Love is love. And we do not punish those who fall into it. Midgard has been filled with much hate, but I know that our comrades will not think any less of you."

Steve then made a face that reminded Thor of last night's conversation.

"They already find it troublesome to be around me even if they're too nice to say it. And I don't want Tony to find another thing to tease me about. I've already told you; I'm fed up."

After quickly grabbing a random t-shirt, Steve bolted to the elevator and watched Thor stare at him in sadness as the doors closed. Despite his mood, Steve tried his best to put on a smile as the elevator doors opened onto the common area floor of the building. His other teammates gave their own greetings and much to Steve's dismay, Tony outright ignored him. Steve sat down next to Clint and struck up where they had left off last's night conversation.

After a few minutes, Thor came down from his room. He, just as Steve, acted like everything was completely normal. Tony popped his head up, "Now that everyone's here, how about game of poker?"

This immediately caught Thor's attention, much to Steve's chagrin. Considering there wasn't anything else to do, everyone agreed to the game and the captain had to oblige as well, begrudgingly. Much to his and Thor's misfortune, they wound up sitting next to each other around the large oval table.

After a surprisingly quick time, Thor got the basic rules of the game and they all began to play. When it came to Tony's turn to bet, he started to be- well, a pompous ass and Steve gripped his thigh underneath the table. He seriously didn't understand how anyone got along with this man.

There was sudden warmth on his hand. Steve didn't have to look down to know that it was Thor's hand and he was trying to soothe him. It worked a considerable amount. There was no reason, Steve realized, to be mad at the god and he felt like blurting out right now that he was incredibly sorry for walking out on him. But then again he didn't want to embarrass himself. All he could do was turn over his hand under Thor's and intertwine their fingers. Steve felt Thor give a small sigh telling him that he was now forgiven.

As Tony finished his bet and the game continued, he strikes up a conversation, "So, Steve…Jarvis informed me that you weren't in your own bed last night."

Everyone's head whipped over to look at Steve.

"I stayed up late with Thor. Do you have something against me sleeping on his couch?" Steve asked, smoothly. Becoming friends with Natasha had the benefits of being a better liar.

"Jarvis didn't say anything about a couch," Tony mockingly frowned, "And speaking of Thor, aren't those his clothes?"

Steve glared at him. This man simply did not know when to stop.

"Bet you got into his other 'pants,' too. Didn't you?"

Steve's grip tightened on Thor's hand unconsciously and Thor stared at Tony questioningly. Natasha leaned over and whispered, "He's implying that you two had sex."

Though in any other case Thor would have been flattered someone thought they could be so close, but this time it was made to be a hurtful joke and he was highly offended. Steve didn't want anyone to know about their current romance and Tony teasing about it openly without consent was cruel, especially with how touchy Steve obviously was on the topic of fornication.

Tony chuckled, not noticing Thor's death glare, "I bet you two did it missionary style, right?"

The captain flushed a bright red. Despite not understanding what Tony had meant, Thor felt Steve's grip tighten to the point of breaking a normal person's bones and the god had had enough. He stood from his seat, finally getting Tony's attention.

"You shall not speak of the captain in this manner any longer!"

Tony, at first, seemed overly shocked, but then he sat back in his seat with a smug grin, "You do realize this is my building and everything that happens in it- my business. If you don't like it, you can just leave."

Without saying a word, Steve picked himself up and did as Tony had suggested, he left. Everyone became shell-shocked by the man's dramatic exit.

Though worried about Steve, Thor's anger got the best of him and he jumped over the table and grabbed Tony by the collar.

Tony held up his hands in surrender, "I was just joking, didn't think he would-"

Thor had had enough of the man's blubbering and punched him in the face with just enough force to make it hurt, but not decapitate him, before dropping him on the floor. Too angry for words, he left just as silently as Steve had.

As the elevator doors closed, he called upon Jarvis as he had seen Tony do.

"Yes, sir," came the disembodied voice.

"Where is Steve?"

"He is outside. I will take you to him."

The elevator sprang to life and headed down to the ground floor. Thor rushed out the front doors and scanned the street. Steve sat, not far, on a bench with his head in his hands.

"Steve," Thor sighed, kneeling down and trying to get a good look at the man's face.

"I'm so stupid," Steve sobbed.

Thor placed a hand on the captain's back, "No."

"I knew Tony would do that- I mean, invade my privacy for fun."

"You have nothing to worry about, for he will no longer do such things."

Steve looked up with watery eyes, which nearly make Thor's heart break, "What did you do?"

"I punched him," the god jeered.

The man looked a bit mortified, "I didn't want to hurt him."

"Neither did I," Thor frowned, "but he made my blood boil with how much hurt he had and is still causing you."

There was a loud boom of thunder from the skies to punctuate his anger and the clouds in the sky grew dark.

Steve jumped up into Thor's arms, "Please calm down."

"I feel moronic for letting him proceed in such a manner. I am sorry for not seeing your perspective."

Suddenly, a downpour of rain began to fall on them.

Thor held the captain closer, "He will not bother you any longer."

Steve leaned up and kissed him softly, trying to keep him calm, "…Thank you, Thor." The god gave him a squeeze before letting go and leading the both of them inside from the rain.


	4. Steve's Field Trip

The snow fell outside the Stark Tower one afternoon. It was early December and everyone sat in the common living room together. It had been a month since Thor and Steve had become an official couple. And now Tony's broken nose had finally healed and his resent for Steve had died down. Steve, as well, forgave his teammate.

Said man stood at the large windows, staring out at the snow with a look of apprehension on his face.

Thor came up behind him and held him close, "Is something the matter?"

"…No, just thinking."

"Oh…would you like to retire for the night?"

Steve blushed. Ever since their first night sharing a bed, both of them found it impossible not to sleep without each other.

"Sure," Steve said, taking Thor's hand.

As they headed toward the elevator, Tony called out to them.

"What's the problem?" Steve replied.

"I realized the rest of the team has taken the time to acclimate Thor to Earth. What are you going to do?"

The captain looked over to Thor for a moment, "I suppose I have an idea."

"Well, Jarvis will help you execute it."

"Right…Thanks," Steve said as he headed for the elevator.

When the doors closed, Thor asked what his boyfriend was planning.

Steve turned red. He didn't want to admit that he had spent quite a while planning something out for them to do. It was supposed to be a date, but he hadn't yet gotten up the nerve to actually ask Thor out. Would the god even understand the concept of dating? Did they do that on Asgard?

"It's a surprise," Steve chickened out, unbeknownst to Thor.

The god smiled, "When will you inform me, then?"

Steve remembered that the only free day they had this week was tomorrow.

"I guess we could go out tomorrow," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"We are leaving the tower?"

Steve nodded, "I don't understand why the others think simulations are better than the real outside world." Thor had spent his time, so far, learning through Jarvis, movies and books.

The elevator doors opened up to Thor's living space and they exited quickly and moved into one another's arms. As the doors shut the room grew dark except the soft glow of the fallen snow outside. Thor nuzzled his face into the crook of Steve's neck.

"I feel such overwhelming elation to be by your side."

Steve pulled Thor's face up and looked him in the eye, "I feel that way, too."

They kissed passionately and headed over to the bed. After stripping down to their underwear, they cuddled close to one another until they fell asleep.

Steve awoke first in the morning and headed off quietly to his floor.

"Jarvis?" he asked timidly.

"Yes, sir?"

"Umm…Tony said that-"

"Will you need a driver, money and perhaps some romantic items, I presume?"

Steve quirked an eyebrow, "Yes."

"I will need your help with the specifics, please."

The captain went about the details as he got dressed and collected anything he would need for the day. After finishing, Steve hurried back up to Thor's place and thankfully caught him just as he was getting up. He sleepily walked over to Steve and gave him a sloppy kiss. Then, he grabbed some food.

"Did you sleep well, Steve?"

The man walked over, "Yes. Are you ready for our date today?"

Thor looked over and smirked, "It is a date presently?"

The man suddenly realized his slip up and chose to open the fridge next to him and practically shoved his head in it.

Thor laughed heartily, "Though I find your timid nature very appealing, you have no need to hide your feelings."

Steve pulled out of the fridge with some juice and a pout which made the god chuckle. He sat down at the table. Thor sat next to Steve and kissed his cheek before eating his breakfast.

"What shall I wear out?"

"Something comfortable would be best."

Thor nodded and finished his food quickly before going to get dressed.

"Are you not going to eat?" Thor asked as he slipped on a shirt.

"I-I'm a little too nervous," he admitted.

Surprisingly, Thor gave him a serious look and leaned forward to give him a sincere smile, "I'm flattered."

Steve let out a short titter from his throat that shocked both of them and the man blushed and looked away.

"Shall we depart?" Thor questioned.

The captain gave a quick nod and they headed down to the basement garage.

A short limo pulled up and Steve walked up and opened it for Thor to slide in. As they made it outside, Steve informed the god about the things he knew about the city even though they could be a little off topic.

After a half an hour of wading through traffic, the car pulled up to a large, grand building.

"What is this place?" Thor asked.

"It's the Metropolitan Museum of Art."

"Ah, a gallery of Midgardian works."

"Yeah. They had a special exhibit that I thought would be interesting," Steve looked away and mumbled, "Though I'll sure it will be embarrassing for me."

Thor looked at him curiously, but did not say anything as they exited the limo and headed up the stairs. They entered to be met with a large mass of people.

"What is this line for?" Thor quickly inquired.

"Admission," Steve pulled out two pins, placed one on him and then shyly attached the other to Thor's collar, "but I already have ours."

The pair passed by the crowds and into the galleries and Steve grabbed a map.

"Before we go to the main attraction," Steve grinned, "What'd you be up for?"

Thor looked at the map for a while as Steve held it up for him. The god wasn't great at reading English, but he had learned. Steve looked up from the map for a moment and caught a woman staring blankly at him. He was used to the staring, so he put his attention back on Thor. After answering a question, Steve let his eyes trail up. The woman was closer but he then realized that she was not staring at him, but the god next to him. Thor perked up with another question. He followed the man's eye line to be met with a familiar sight.

"Jane?"

The woman's face lit up and she jogged the rest of the distance over.

"Crazy seeing you here," Jane smiled.

A while back Thor had made contact with his past love. She had waited for him, like promised, but there was another man according to Darcy who loved and adored her. This man had a passion for space as well, but unlike Thor he didn't have to go off and fight for the universe all the time. Thor wanted Jane to be happy and told her to move on. Recently, the god had told her that he had fallen for Steve.

"Steve has taken me here for the education of Midgardian culture."

Said man stood awkwardly as the two comfortably chatted.

"Um, hello," Steve slightly waved.

Jane turned to him with a smirk, "So, you're the lucky guy?"

He sputtered and looked between the two, nervously.

"He's really cute," Jane absently said to Thor making the captain even more confused.

Thor laughed, "Indeed."

"Jane!" came the voice of a man from few feet away. She looked back for a moment, "Well, I have to get going. It was nice to see you, Thor. And nice meeting you, Steve."

She gave a wink before turning and walking back to the man who then put his arm around her.

"Who was that?" Steve asked as he watched her walk off.

"I believe it is called an 'ex-girlfriend.'"

The captain's jaw dropped, "You two…?"

"Yes, but we have differences that make our relationship too difficult to keep."

"Oh…" Steve pulled at his collar a bit, "Do you still…do you love her?"

"Not in the way in which you are referring, but she still means much to me."

Steve was about to ask the important question of Thor's love for him, but the god returned his focus to the map and Steve lost his nerve.

After picking out several exhibits and exploring them, they made it to the wing which housed the special exhibit.

**Author's Notes: sooooo…I had to address the whole Jane thing, which means I will also be addressing something similarly important in the next chapter, if you get what I mean. ;) Please leave a review on how you think I'm doing. Also I'd love some suggestions for a Christmas plot and other plots. **


	5. Thor's Love

**Author's Notes: Sorry for not updating as quickly as I should have and making it soooo short. And a giant internet cookie for DaisKuruna for correctly guessing the exhibit right lol **

They entered a large room. The first thing that hit them was the large amounts of red, white, and blue. Throughout the room were tables covered in war relics and old looking materials. On the back wall there was a banner with letters that spelled out, "Captain America."

"This is more embarrassing than baby pictures," Steve mumbled to no one.

Thor was, of course, confused by this statement, but spoke what he had first thought, "This is a sizeable tribute for you…but it should be much grander, I believe."

Steve reddened and the god continued on to study the items throughout the room. There were awards and old war equipment. But the one thing that Thor lingered on was a specific compass. A black and white picture was stuffed inside.

When Steve moved up behind the god and spotted it, he froze.

"Who is this?" Thor asked.

A strangled noise between a cry and a laugh came from Steve's throat. The questioned mirrored his own just moments before in a scary, funny sort of way, so he decided to answer it as Thor had.

"My ex-girlfriend."

Thor picked up on the similar conversation and asked without missing a beat, "Do you still love her?

Steve looked down at her face and sighed, "I never even got the chance to…"

Still staring down, he felt arms surround him, tightly. Warm air gently grazed his ear as Thor began to speak, "I will never let you go."

Steve pulled away quickly, "But-What about Asgard? Don't you have to-"

Thor placed a finger on the man's lips. "The connection between Asgard and Midgard are closer than they have ever been. While it is not traditional, it is possible for me to stay with you for as long as I please without betraying my duties."

He took Steve's chin, "Besides, staying here with you is not a selfish act, for you need my love."

_Love._ A chill ran up Steve's spine and his eyes started to water, "You love me?"

"I do, Steve Rogers."

Steve leapt forward and attacked Thor's lips with a searing kiss.

"I love you, too," he whispered as he finally pulled back.

After staring into each other's eyes post-kiss, Steve suddenly realized that they were in public. He turned to see several people staring.

Clearing his throat, Steve spoke, "How about we finish the exhibit?"

"Yes," Thor said, still dazed by the man's kiss.

They moved to the next room which was dimly lit. Screens lined the walls and each one was airing a different back and white army film with, of course, Captain America in them. Thor found an empty bench and pulled his boyfriend over to sit on it with him. Placing an arm around Steve, Thor watched the videos with great interest. When the movies began to loop, Steve caught the god's attention, "Would you like to go out to eat?"

Thor smiled, "I suppose you have been mortified enough."

The limo drove them into Chinatown and stopped at a buffet. As they walked in, Thor asked, "I have had my fair share of learning edict for dining out, but I have not seen such an arrangement. How does this work?"

Steve smirked, "Simple. You can eat anything and everything."

Thor didn't have to be told twice before he began to eat. The only one in the restaurant who wasn't completely disgusted by Thor's gluttony was Steve. He strangely thought it was adorable.

As they made it back to the limo full and happy, the sun was setting. Steve's hands faltered on the door handle. He was nervous (duh) about what he had made to be set up inside the car. Thor leaned over him kissing the back of his neck and put his hand on top of the man's. They opened the door together and climbed into the dark of the limo. When the door shut, soft lights turned on. Rose petals were lightly scattered among the large spacious seats. A large drawer slid out from the back of the front seat and Steve pulled out a bottle of champagne and two flutes.

"Ah," Thor smiled lovingly, "A traditional display of Midgardian romance."

Thor took the alcohol from the man and poured them two large amounts of champagne. The two cuddled close as they sipped and whispered sweet things to each other.

Steve wakes the next morning with little recollection of how he got into a bed. He turns to see Thor's sleeping face, like he does every morning. It's sweet and innocent and Steve loved it. He reached over and tenderly cupped the god's face. His beard lightly prickled against Steve's palm and reminded the man of how it felt against his face and lips. As if Thor had heard the musings within Steve's mind, the god moved forward with his eyes still shut and kissed his boyfriend in a sweet, loving morning kiss. Steve closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. He gave a happy sigh as they part and continued to lay there, eyes closed, relaxing.

"Good morning," Thor's voice rumbled.

Steve gave an unintelligible hum of pleasantry.

"We have a meeting to attend in a few minutes."

The man's eyes popped open, "I slept in that late?"

Thor chuckled as he watched the captain hurry around.

Overall, the meeting was boring as usual, but it was the team's job to stay informed for when a problem would crop up. But it wasn't fun for Thor when Loki was mentioned and the god's face visibly dropped.

As they exited the meeting, Tony thought they should go out and enjoy the current weather. Steve was a bit confused, seeing as how Tony never suggested something that seemed like it was legal, but he was too sheepish to ask further.

The others agreed on the outing and they rode the elevator down to the garage where they got into a large van. Inside was a large pile of coats and then it suddenly hit Steve. The van pulled outside to a white, snowy wonderland. They were going to play out in the snow.


	6. Steve's Nerves

**Author's Note: Thanks for everyone reading. I've gotten some suggestions from DaisKuruna and milkywaymidnight and I'm using them, so yay! And umm… my Tony/Bruce kinda slipped out during the snowball fight as well as a whole bunch of Clint/Natasha lol**

Steve's panic was immediate as he froze in his seat with a look of terror on his face.

"What troubles you?" Thor asked severely.

The captain was quick to cover his dismay.

"It's nothing."

Everyone else was having fun and he didn't want to ruin their child-like states. Even Tony seemed like a bearable person as he playfully pushed at Bruce to try on one of the girly coats and then Bruce threatened to pelt him with ice later. Clint and Natasha had ironically chosen matching coats and were sharing loving gazes. Steve turned to Thor to stupidly expect him to be wearing a coat, too.

"Gods do not need such protection," he informed.

"Right," Steve said with embarrassment.

Despite the abilities of his fast metabolism (a.k.a staying warm easier), Steve picked out a thick coat and pulled it on. He could already feel the cold entering his bones again and the feeling was not at all welcome.

The van dropped them off at Central Park and Steve huddled next to Thor as they both looked around. There was a thick blanket of snow upon everything and only a few people were out and about. When Thor realized how close Steve was actually getting, it threw him for a loop because he knew how much the man was not comfortable with PDA.

"Something is truly wrong, Steve. Do not lie to me."

Steve didn't bother looking up, "I just don't exactly enjoy the snow. Being frozen for seventy years can do that."

Thor put an arm around him, "The ice carries back bad memories for me as well. It reminds me of my brother."

Feeling completely selfish, Steve turned around and gave Thor a tight hug. He had not thought of Thor.

"How about we try our best to forget for a while," Steve whispered, cupping the god's face in his hands.

"I love you, Steve," Thor smiled.

Thor took the man's hand as they turned back to see their friends already mid-snowball fight. Clint and Natasha were on a team together near a tree. She would toss up snowballs to him in the tree to throw. Bruce had procured a fort to hide behind. Though both of their targets were not each other, but Tony, who was struggling to keep up. Bruce threw a fastball and hit the defenseless man in the butt.

"Hey!" Tony barked, from behind his poorly-made fort, "This is totally unfa-"

Amidst his rant, Thor had experimentally made and thrown a snowball which unfortunately hit Tony straight in the face. Tony sputtered and turned pink from what he would later swear was the cold and not his humiliation.

"I like this game," Thor boomed, "Come, Steve. We will find a proper location for our snow-made fortress."

Steve couldn't help but smile and follow the god to a space across from Natasha and Clint. Bruce, feeling sorry, pulled Tony into his fort.

"I don't need your help," Tony refused loudly.

Bruce chuckled, "Just fix that wall, would you?"

"I'm not doing your dirty work."

"You want to go back out there?" Bruce gestured to the four others who were currently preparing for battle.

Tony sighed, "Fine. But I know you're just doing this so you can be on the winning team."

"Speaking of winning…" Bruce stuck his head out of the fort, "Hey, guys! How about we raise the stakes?"

Natasha upturned an eyebrow and smirked, "I like the sound of this. Winner gets whatever they want?"

Tony popped up, "Within reason, though," knowing that he would be the one to pay, if he did lose.

Natasha sighed, "Fine."

"I do not see the motivation in this agreement," Thor spoke, "I have already punched Tony in the face."

Everyone eyed the god for a moment before realizing it was a joke which made them laugh even harder. Steve grimaced a bit, not being one for violence.

The snowball fight started out with heavy offense and Thor and Steve seemed to be winning with their strong throws. But the action soon died down, as more accurate throws would cause knock-outs and therefore the win.

From the top of his tree, Clint threw a precise shot at Bruce's back causing him to go down. Natasha whooped in victory.

Bruce grunted into the snow and remained laying there. Tony instantly forgot about the game and leaned close to his friend. The others continued to fight.

"You alright, Bruce?" Tony asked with worry, grabbing at the other man's shoulder.

When there was no answer, Tony got upset and lifted Bruce up. The last thing Tony thought he would see was Bruce laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Tony defended and sat back against the snow fort's wall.

Bruce crawled up to the other, "You're too cute."

Before Tony could reply Bruce kissed him. They pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Wha…" Tony said breathlessly.

The moment was interrupted by the thud of a snowball on the fort's wall.

"Come on, Tony!" Natasha jeered, "You scared that you don't have the Hulk anymore?"

Bruce chuckled, playfully but suddenly stopped when Tony began to move.

"Go find a big stick," Tony grumbled as he took off his coat.

The other man was perplexed but grabbed a fallen branch from outside the fort. He turned to now see Tony shirtless and Bruce cocked his head in question. Tony didn't answer verbally as he took the stick and tied his white shirt to it. He then crouched up and stuck the makeshift flag on the top of the wall.

Without caring about the taunts of his teammates for surrendering, Tony jumped onto Bruce and shoved his tongue into the other's mouth. Bruce didn't protest.

Steve was unfortunately the first one to see the two making out and stood there in shock until he was assaulted with several snowballs. The captain fell to the ground as Clint yelled out, "One more to go!"

Thor picked up a large ball, "I will avenge you, Steve."

The captain shook his head and smiled at the seriousness in which Thor was taking the game. As the battle continued, Steve stayed lying on the ground and just stared up at the cloudy sky. He let his fingers slide through the snow around him. When fear started to pull at his brain, he simply turned to look at Thor and it vanished. Steve sighed and let his head turn the other way.

Unfortunately, this was not the smartest decision and his eyes widened at what he saw. Though a good deal of the fort walls covered what Steve never in a million years wanted to see, he still got an eye full of Tony and Bruce. They were now very obviously butt naked and they were against one another moving in jerking-like motions.

The captain looked away as quickly as possible, but the image was still fully ingrained into his mind.

"Eww…" he said quietly.

After moments of thought, Steve decided that it had not been disgusting or anything, just embarrassing to see something like that done so publicly. Before he could understand more about his thoughts, Thor moved to dodge snowballs and ended up lying half on top of the captain.

"Apologies," Thor spoke.

As the god got up, Steve abruptly realized his newly grown erection when Thor grazed it. The man let out an involuntary groan at the pressure. Thor stopped short and stared between Steve's legs for a second before looking back up at the man's face.

"Sorry!" Steve said covering the bulge with his hands.

As if to make the situation even worse, there was a loud lustful moan a few yards away from Bruce. Thor averted his attention to it and comprehended what had caused the captain to become aroused.

"Shall we forfeit the game, too?" Thor asked with a heavy amount of suggestion.

As Thor leaned closer, Steve shot up to a sitting position, "I really don't think we should…"

The god seemed disappointed, but did not try and force the situation into his favor. He instead sat up and waved his hand, "We yield."

Clint jumped down from the tree and gave Natasha a high-five.

"Now time to plot our evil scheme," she grinned.

Clint smiled back. Then there was a pair of boisterous gasps from behind Tony and Bruce's fort. Thor and Steve stood and walked away from their clear view of the lovers.

"Those two can really go at it," Natasha thought aloud.

Steve twitched, "And don't forget the complete disregard of decorum they can accomplish."

Clint snickered, "When that feeling comes over you, you can't exactly stop, you know?"

Natasha gave him a knowing look.

After a minute of silence and then some shuffling, the pair of lovers came out from the fort clothed, looking a little breathless and satisfied.

"So," Tony announced, "Should we head back to Stark Tower?"

Before anyone could answer, the van which had dropped them off pulled into view.

Bruce, standing there bashfully, was the first to start walking. With a limp, to everyone's amusement. Tony briskly followed after with a smug grin. Natasha and Clint started to whisper wickedly with one another as they headed over.

Steve frowned, "I wonder what they're planning for the winning prize."

Thor sighed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "They are not going to cause you difficulty, love."

"I hope so…"

**Author's Notes: I have no idea what Natasha and Clint should do D: Please help with ideas otherwise the next chapter will take a while. **


	7. Natasha's Plan

**Author's Note: Thanks milkywaymidnight for your beautiful ideas! T_T I have no friends who like Avengers as much as I do, so there's no one to give me inspiration (a.k.a tell me what the hell to do). And remember readers, I have other Thor/Steve fics! (: **

The next morning everyone sat around the common living room, waiting for Clint and Natasha and their plans. To Bruce and Tony it didn't really matter. They sat on a chair designed for only one person and preceded to make out.

As the happy sounds of the couple floated over to Steve, the man grew uneasy. He just didn't feel right seeing that. Thor reached over and gently caressed the captain's arm. Steve jumped in surprise.

The god spoke softly, "Do you wish to discuss-"

Steve feverishly shook his head before the question could be finished.

"Steve."

"No, I don't-"

Suddenly, the elevator opened and Natasha and Clint walked out.

Natasha gave a devilish smile, "Are you guys ready?"

Tony detached himself from Bruce, "What do you need?"

"An airplane to L.A and some cash, of course."

Tony sighed, "Jarvis."

"I will prepare the arrangements."

Once on the private jet, Tony and Bruce went to hell knows where and Thor continued to coax Steve to talk to him.

"Thor, I already have enough to worry about now," he whispered in the airplane cabin.

The rest of the ride was fairly silent with a few giggles from Natasha caused by Clint's comments and the unmistaken sex sounds from somewhere.

As they got out of the now landed plane and hopped into the waiting car, Natasha pulled Thor over.

"Don't be too worried about Steve. This new experience will get him out of his shell."

Thor didn't seem to be too optimistic, but he would give whatever happened today a chance to help his boyfriend become more comfortable.

After a half an hour of driving, they pulled up to a building that read 'Trashy Lingerie' on the front.

Everyone's jaw dropped and they remained still as Clint and Natasha exited the car.

"This is a joke, right?" Tony inquired.

"What are we supposed to do here? This is a woman's store," Bruce said confused.

Seeing that the pair of schemers weren't going anywhere, the rest of the team got out of the car and stood there. Steve, who moments ago wanted nothing to do with Thor, clung close to him in apparent fright.

Natasha announced, "In order for us to go back home all of you have to buy one thing from the store."

Tony shrugged, "That's not that hard. I'm sure there are some furry handcuffs I could use."

Bruce gave a small chuckle and gained a blush on his face.

Clint shook his head, "We have to also approve of your purchase."

Each of the victims displayed their reactions of denial to acceptance and then followed Clint and Natasha into the store.

The entire inside was littered with hundreds of outfits and accessories. It only took a few moments for Bruce and Tony to find a section they liked and became comfortable with the situation at hand. Steve and Thor on the other hand were like blubbering fish as they walked around the kinky displays and provocative outfits.

It wasn't long until Tony and Bruce were trying on outfits much to everyone's amusement. Bruce had fallen in love with a bunny maid costume which Natasha immediately agreed to having him buy. Tony didn't really care about the bet anymore and just had fun. He even found a slutty Captain America spandex suit and strutted around in it to aggravate Steve.

Steve gave a sigh and finally let go of Thor, "Let's get this over with."

They had stopped at some very dainty looking lingerie and Steve pulled a few pieces down. Then, he marched over to the changing rooms. Thor blindly followed.

Seeing that it was going to take a while, the god sat down on a seat provided just outside the curtains of the stall his boyfriend was in. He heard the captain fumble around.

"Do you require assistance?"

"No," Steve stuttered and Thor knew the man's face was probably beet red.

After struggling for a while, Steve looked over to the mirror and he stared. He had to admit he didn't look half bad- for being in girl's lingerie. An epiphany came over him. Natasha had probably done this for his sake instead of his torture. He smiled and poked out his head from the curtains.

"Could you go get Natasha?" he asked Thor.

While Thor was curious about what remained behind the curtain, he got up and called Natasha. She quickly entered the stall with the captain and gave a sound of approval.

"Very nice," she said and left as quickly as she had come.

Thor looked up, from his seat, at Natasha.

"I think he'll be fine now," she smiled, "…but you haven't picked out your outfit yet."

She then led Thor away to the section that had much leather and metal.

Steve continued to stand in front of the mirror in his new-chosen, white, lacey underwear. It was probably the most demure piece in the whole store, but it obviously wasn't the point of the exercise to find the filthiest thing he could. He smiled and then let out a heavy sigh.

He halted when he saw his breath as a puff of cloudy vapor. The small changing room suddenly grew colder and Steve became alert. But before he call on the others, something ice-cold pressed against his lips. He struggles but cannot move.

There is a wispy breath that falls upon the side of his face and he looks over with just his eyes. He can see an ever familiar smirk and gasps through what he realizes now is the hand of Loki.

Loki chuckles and moves up closer behind Steve.

"It has been a long time since I have been in your presence, Captain."

Steve tried to speak, but some type of trickery restricted his chest.

"Now, behave yourself or I will do horrible things," Steve felt the god's free hand trail down his still naked stomach and stopped to trace his fingers along the edge of the panties, "Well, this is very…endearing."

The captain, disgusted by Loki's actions, tried his hardest to escape, but could not move an inch.

Loki ignored him, "I was not planning on your capture in this manner, though I truly do not mind having a...pleasurable time in the process."

Steve felt like punching him.

The god moved his hand from the captain's mouth and slid it slowly down the man's body. He stopped at one of the nipples and tweaked it lightly. Steve hissed at the action and his eyes widened when he realized his voice had returned. Looking down at Loki as he pulled the other nipple into his mouth, Steve knew that the god didn't notice.

He wished to scream out, but he would only have one chance at getting help. Loki pulled up from his chest and leaned in close to the other's lips.

"I am surprised at how docile you are being, my precious captain," he purred, "Perhaps you would like to touch me?"

Loki didn't waste any time as he grabbed Steve's paralyzed hand and placed it between his legs. Thankfully, at that moment Steve heard Thor's voice coming from outside.

"Thor!" he called out.

Loki's eyes went wide and he stepped back just as Thor entered through the curtain. When he spotted a nearly naked Steve and a panicked Loki, he lunged with anger at his adopted brother. He grabbed Loki by the throat and squeezed.

"Why are you here?" Thor growled, lowly.

Tears formed on the corners of Loki's eyes. Whether it was from actual emotion, crocodile tears, or being choked, one couldn't tell.

"You just get everything, brother."

…And crocodile tears.

Thor made sure to keep his voice down to not alert the team outside, "I am truly sorry for what father has done to you, but you must realize you will have nothing that I have."

"But, brother…"

"Learn your place, Loki. Now, return to Asgard to your punishment. If you ever return to Midgard again, I will most definitely not be pleased."

Loki let his shoulders droop in defeat and Thor loosened his hold.

"Apologies," Loki whispered to Steve and then he vanished as did the cold air that had surrounded them.

Thor swiftly pulled Steve into a tight hug, "Are you alright?"

The captain buried his face into the god's chest and mumbled out, "I'm fine."

**Author's Note: O_O how did I write that…..? btw this store is a real place lol**


	8. Steve's Lust

**Thanks to everyone for waiting so long for this chapter lol Well, enjoy….and if you don't like reading the sexy time, skip down to the next break line.**

"I wish to make love to you," Thor grunted out suddenly.

"But we're in a changing room and everyone's out there!" he whispered loudly.

"Does it truly matter the place? The time? I love you, Steve and I want to take you."

Steve looked up into those beautiful crystal blue eyes and he couldn't refuse. He wrapped his arms around Thor's strong neck and kissed him firmly. Thor kept his patience as his body remained still as they kissed. Once pulled away, Steve gave a slightly nervous smile.

"I will cause you no pain, my love," Thor said as he began to trail kisses along Steve's jaw. The man gasped happily at the affection and brought his hands up to tangle them through Thor's long hair.

"I trust you, Thor…I-I want you, too."

Thor brought himself up from his place on Steve's neck to gaze once more into his love's eyes. He then looked down and the captain remembered he was only in the lingerie. Steve shyly covered the panties but Thor was quick to catch his hands. The god brought those hands to his lips and kissed them lovingly.

"I love you so much, Steve," Thor said with conviction as he moved forward and kissed him passionately.

As they separated, Steve placed his head on Thor's shoulder with a relieved sigh, "I love you, too."

Steve placed a kiss on the shoulder and suddenly recognized that he had kissed skin. He perked up and finally looked down at his partner. Thor was shirtless and as the captain's eyes lowered he blushed at the sight of skin-tight leather pants.

"Do you find it to be appealing? Natasha said that Midgardians find leather a sexual object."

Steve didn't bother to answer as he ran his fingers over the sides of the god's thighs. Thor chuckled and took the man's head in his hand and kissed his forehead. He then continued on down, kissing Steve's eyelids, his nose and then a chaste kiss to the lips. Thor brought his hands up to massage his love's chest and then leaned down to lick and suck down the man's abdominal. Steve gasped and grasped Thor's shoulders in support as his knees buckled.

Thor grinned as he knelt down on the floor in front of Steve. The man stared in eagerness, but the god purposely neglected the area that needed his attention. His hands instead snaked their way around the captain's thighs and ass for a minute and then he looked up to Steve.

The man's face was red, but he no longer seemed nervous about anything. Thor slipped his fingers underneath the top of Steve's lacey underwear and pulled them slowly down. The man's cock popped out and up with happiness of its freedom. Steve moaned when Thor took the cock into his mouth. The god lapped and sucked at the head before lowering himself more onto Steve.

The captain slid his fingers through Thor's hair before gripping tightly. The god looked up and grinned around his mouthful. After a couple more bobs, Thor lifted himself off and sucked on two fingers before reaching around and prodding lightly at Steve's entrance. The man tensed up and pulled at the hair in his hands.

"Relax, Steve."

The man did as he was told, sighing deeply. Thor stood up and kissed his boyfriend. Steve cringed as another finger was added and the god continued to soothe him. But the pain didn't last much longer. Thor curled his fingers at a certain angle and felt as Steve jumped in his arms.

"Ohhh…" Steve whined out, seeing stars.

Thor pulled his fingers out and pressed the man against the small room's wall, "Are you prepared for me?"

Steve looked up at him through lidded eyes, his breathing heavy, "Yes."

The god nodded, "Then, hold onto me."

The captain put his arms around the other's neck, pulling him close. Thor smiled as he picked up his lover's left leg and put it over his shoulder. He stared at the great view for a moment as he stroked the man's body, lovingly.

Steve moaned again with anticipation. Thor chuckled at how rushed the virgin could be. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down just enough. The god licked the palm of his hand before using it to lube up his dick. The captain shivered when he felt it being placed at his opening.

"Relax," Thor reminded before gently pressing into his new lover.

Steve held onto the god's shoulders tighter, but the pain was quickly easy to take, him being a super-soldier. Thor was grateful for this as he picked up his speed to satisfy his own insatiable need. As the speed built, Steve's leg fell from the other's shoulder. The captain immediately fixed the problem, by jumping onto Thor and wrapping his legs around the god's muscular waist. They both groaned loudly as the new position gained a deeper penetration.

"Thor," Steve whimpered, "I'm almost…"

"As am I."

The god thrust up into Steve more rapidly, alternating from shallow to deep. With each shallow thrust, Steve would cry out as his prostate was stimulated greatly. One final thrust made Steve orgasm. Thor followed as Steve's tightness was too much.

As the pleasure faded, they fell lax against one another, breathing heavily. Thor laid kisses upon any flesh he could get to and Steve hummed sweetly, letting his hands roam tiredly across the god's back. This tender moment was interrupted by Thor's dick finally slipping out. With a singe of pain, Steve remembered where they were and brought his feet down. Thor gave a satisfied grunt as he zipped back up his pants.

* * *

The captain put back on his normal clothes and the couple shared a final kiss before they headed out. In front of them now were four very smug and happy looking teammates.

"About fuckin' time," Tony sneered, "Can we go home now?"

Steve turned a deep shade of red and looked down at the floor. Thor, of course, was indifferent about the comment, partially not understanding.

Natasha glowered at Tony, "Your card?"

Tony sighed and rifled through his pockets before handing over his credit card.

"Come on, boys," Natasha said as she walked over to the cashier.

After paying for the clothes, they headed back to New York. To Steve's awkward misfortune, Thor wore his very tight leather pants all the way there.


	9. Bruce's Present

As the days passed, it was getting closer to Christmas and Thor was very interested in learning the customs. Everyone helped in decorating the tower with holly and shimmering lights except Tony who was horrified by the change in his décor. He was happy to give the others money to go out shopping for gifts while he tried to fix the 'tacky decorations.'

Thor donned his new leather pants to the mall hoping to get some action from Steve. Ever since they had finally done it, they were like rabbits. And they had a problem of doing it in the most inappropriate places due to Thor's sweet words about his 'overflowing love not being able to be ceased.' They had probably only done it on the bed twice.

The five teammates wandered around the mall shopping together. Steve had been disinterested in the trip until he spotted a small pet store outlet. He stopped at the store front, pulling Thor with him.

"The first store I have ever encountered on Midgard was that of a pet kind," Thor informed.

"Oh?" Steve prompted.

"They did not have any horses. I was disappointed."

The team snickered at the god's statement.

"I don't think anyone would want a horse besides you," Clint explained.

Bruce had already entered the store and was playing with a small puppy. Everyone followed him in to see the man's choice. The puppy squirmed as he held him up.

"A suitable fighter," Thor approved.

"And look," Bruce said as he spread the puppy's front legs. The light brown dog had a white spot on its chest.

Natasha smiled, "Now that's pretty romantic."

Bruce blushed as he looked down at the animal, "I guess."

Steve looked around to see a small pen of kittens and walked over. Thor quietly watched as the man stuck his hand out and got the attention of a few kittens. They mewled happily as Steve began to pet them.

The god moved in back of Steve and whispered in the captain's ear, "The animals are making the same sounds you do when we make love."

When Steve turned his head to look up at the god, Thor pushed his erection against the man's butt. The captain felt his hardness and looked quickly over to the others, who were still playing with the puppy.

"Now?" Steve asked.

Thor nodded and leaned over to nibble on his lover's ear.

"I say a bathroom a ways back," the captain offered.

They slipped away, probably not getting past Natasha's keen senses. After a quickie, they returned to see everyone outside of the store. Bruce held a cage with a yipping puppy.

"You bought it," Steve said, joyfully, "So what are you gonna call it?"

Bruce looked down at the dog, "I have an idea, but I think I want Tony to give it a name."

Steve reached out to pet the puppy through the caging, but got gummed by the tiny creature as it let out a growl. Everyone was surprised by its hostility, but the captain just laughed.

"Good match for Tony, surely."

Steve wiped his drool-covered hand on his jacket before holding onto Thor's waist, still feeling the need to be close to him.

After some final shopping, everyone had gotten the rest of their gifts they wanted. Steve was the only one who had not bought anything, but he told the others he had their gifts prepared already.

Thor smiled at this and asked, "Are you my present?"

Steve turned red at the thought of himself naked with just a ribbon on him.

The others laughed and Thor questioned it, "What is so comedic?"

"You learned that from Tony?" Clint asked.

The god cocked his head, "Well, Tony did say something about Bruce being his present. Why would my wanting Steve be funny?"

"I'll explain later," Steve mumbled.

* * *

**Feel free to review. I know it's short but I haven't been in the mood lately. Hope you liked it, though.**


End file.
